Home Alone (2018 remake)
Home Alone is a 2018 Christmas family comedy film directed by Joe Johnston and produced by 20th Century Fox. It is a remake of the 1990 film "Home Alone". Premise An 8-year old boy who is accidentally left behind while his family flies to France for Christmas must defend his home against idiotic burglars. Synopsis The McCallister Family (A family living in Chicago, Illinois) is preparing themselves to go to Paris. Kevin, an 8-year old boy, gets in trouble for hiding two cats in the basement, and is told to stay in the attic, as the Father cages the cats to be sent to shelter first thing in the morning. Kevin, thinking the rest of the family doesn’t care about Him, runs away from home at night, leaves a note and goes to throw snowballs at the neighborhood houses. later that night, a branch knocks out the power lines, resulting a blackout. Megan, who was making a checklist, has Buzz check the attic for a flashlight. as Buzz looks for it, He sees Kevin’s note, but thinks He’s pretending to have ran away just to get an apology, so He keeps quiet about what He found, And gets the flashlight. Morning came, and the McCallister Family in a haste, race to the airport, without Kevin! Kevin, returns home, expecting heartfelt apologies from the family, but instead finds Himself all alone In the house. And He enjoys His time all alone. but, when He hears someone coming, namely Marv and Harry, He panics and hides in His bedroom, but, the burglars leave when They hear cats meowing. Kevin, after hearing the meowing, goes to the basement and sees the two cats still in the cage. Kevin frees them and promises to find them a home. A few minutes before the McCallister family arrive at Paris, They realize they forgot to bring the cats to the shelter, seconds before they realize They left Kevin all alone and after failing to get a hold of Kevin, due to the phone lines still down, and most of the neighborhood gone on vacation, They head to a relative's house to make a plan, as Kate (The Mom) waits at the airport. While still enjoying His freedom, Kevin declares He’s not afraid, but ran back home after He sees Old Man Marley, an alleged murderer. The next morning, Kevin decides to go to a store to get a toothbrush, And after He gives them 5 dollars, He encounters Marley, and after Kevin said keep the change, He runs off, confusing the shopkeeper. Less than a mile away from home, Kevin sees a van going from house to house, thinking that something’s off. Kevin gets a photo camera and photographs the van without being seen. At a Maine Airport, Kate starting to get desperate at getting home, is approached by a group of polka musicians, offering to bring Kate to Chicago on the way. meanwhile, At Paris, the rest of Kevin's Family are still waiting, and Buzz accidentally blurts out about the note Kevin left, and after the family presses Buzz to explain, Buzz begins to regret His actions, as the rest of the family begin to realize how rough they were on Their youngest son. Back in Chicago, Kevin begins to miss His Family, His Mom most of all, so He decides to clean the house to prepare for Christmas. however, as He was cutting a tree top in His yard, He is spotted by Marv and Harry, who plan to rob the house at 9 PM, which Kevin listens in on. As night fell, Kevin fails to get the police since the phone lines were still down, and goes to a Church. minutes later, He sees Marley who was listening to the choir and approaches Kevin, Saying "Merry Christmas". proving Marley is kind-hearted, and dispels the rumors about Him. He points out his granddaughter in the choir, whom he never gets to meet as he and his son are estranged due to an argument they had years ago; Kevin convinces Marley to attempt reconciling with his son. Marley promises to do that, as Kevin will help Marley get a gift to give to the Granddaughter. Kevin returns home and rigs the house with booby traps in the next 2 hours to thwart Harry and Marv's plan. They break in and spring the traps, suffering various injuries, but refuse to give up. While the duo pursues Kevin around the house and flees to get to another neighborhood to call the police, the burglars tail Him to a house the burglars already robbed, Harry and Marv corner Kevin and prepare to get their revenge, but the cats Kevin freed attack the burglars, but the burglars outmuscle them. just as things looked hopeless, Marley arrives and hits them with his snow shovel, knocking them unconscious. as Marley has Kevin call the police. The police arrive and arrest Harry and Marv, having identified all the houses they broke into due to Marv's destructive characteristic of flooding them. The police thank Kevin and Marley for their help in capturing the burglars as Kevin offers to give the cats to Marley as Christmas gifts to give to the granddaughter. Marley then thanks Kevin for His kindness as They head to their homes. On Christmas Eve, Kevin's mother returns home, and sees Kevin in tears. They reconcile, as the rest of Kevin's family return minutes later. Buzz reconciles with Kevin, who keeps quiet about His adventure, along with His encounter with Harry and Marv. At night, as the family watched TV, Kevin looks outside through a window and sees Marley giving a box to His family. the granddaughter opens it, and sees 2 cats and three kittens inside. (Proving that one of the cats was going to be a mom.) Kevin comes to Marley, offering to join them for Christmas dinner Tomorrow, Marley accepts. Then the moment is ruined when Peter spots a newspaper, saying how Marley and Kevin aided in the capture of the burglars. Cast *Max Charles as Kevin McCallister *Patrick Warburton as Harry *Hugh Laurie as Marv *Edward Asner as Old Man Marley *Ty Burrell as Peter McCallister *Tina Fey as Kate McCallistere *Jack Black as Gus Polinski Category:Movies